


【Fate/Zero】【帝韦伯/枪教授】阴差阳错

by kurobaraian



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, soul exchange
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobaraian/pseuds/kurobaraian
Summary: ※如何在原著背景基础让Fate/Zero变成Fate/Sweet，也许只需要一次小小的事故。※灵魂交换以上，OK？
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

韦伯从昏迷中苏醒过来。

周围是一片宁谧的昏暗，松软舒适的棉被盖在身上，被角掖得严严实实，整个身体陷在柔软的床铺中。过于舒适的感觉甚至让他在醒来的那瞬间以为回到了几年前那些还与爸爸妈妈生活在一起的日子里。他摇了摇因为魔术阵法的失败而隐隐作痛的头，从被子中抽出手揉了揉太阳穴。

思绪还有些混乱，他依稀记起自己是为了探查其他各组的情况而特地翻找出着自己也看不太懂的魔术书，一知半解地照着书上的记载描绘出了陌生阵法。结果阵法非但没有达到预期的效果，反而在森林中引发了不小的爆破，直接把站在一边的施术者的自己给炸晕了。

真是丢人啊……不仅没有探查到任何有用的情报，反而增添了暴露己方的风险。也许他早该承认了，自己不是什么天才，也不是什么伟大的魔术师，正如那个高傲的讲师所说的那样，他不过是个不入流的低等魔术师罢了。

韦伯有些沮丧的叹了口气，过干的喉咙发出了让他自己都觉得陌生的声音。

记忆中的最后一个画面是Rider担忧的表情，是Rider把自己抱回来的吧？那个伟大的英灵，却有自己这么个无能的Master，想必一定会很不甘心呢。

揉着额角的手轻轻抚上眼睛，从脸部传来了织物的触感。韦伯这才后知后觉的发现，手上居然还带着手套。

手也受伤了吗？所以Rider帮自己戴上了手套……等等，这副手套看起来，还挺眼熟的。

支撑起身体，半靠在床上，抽出另一只手摘下了手套，然后彻底呆愣在了当场——

手当然没有受伤，洁白修长的手指上连细小的划伤都没有，就连前日为了抓鸡而弄出的小伤口也全然愈合，没有留下一丝的痕迹。只是，手上的令咒却变成了不同的形状。

不，与其说是令咒的形状改变了，倒不如说，这根本不是自己的手……

韦伯用最快的速度打开床头灯，并没有花多少时间去感叹自己身处在像是酒店客房的环境，也没有心情注意视野的提高，光着脚就冲进了卫生间里。

镜子里映出的是一张熟悉的脸——高挺的鼻梁，端正的五官，碧蓝的眼眸，总给人以严厉冷酷之感的薄唇。尽管垂在额前的金发和平日里见惯的大背头不太相同，但毫无疑问，这张脸是属于他的老师肯尼斯的。  
不仅是手，连脸都变成了另一个人的东西。

不必是思维灵活的少年魔术师，韦伯也能得出这样的结论：出于不明原因，自己进到了高傲讲师的身体里。而所谓的不明原因，有极大的可能就是那个魔术阵法。

所以现在最迫切的问题就是，肯尼斯老师在哪，他自己的身体又在哪里……

“F*ck！”没有太过纠结就接受了现实的韦伯少年，用一个不太文雅的单词表达了自己的心情。

要是突然间，使用了十九年的身体被换成了别人的东西，而这个“别人”还恰好是常对自己冷嘲热讽的老师、并同为重要比赛的竞争对手的话，就凭现在能镇定的穿着睡衣坐在床边的表现，韦伯的接受能力就十分值得称道。

尽管仍然不可避免的陷入到了忧郁中，但表现冷静的韦伯甚至没让中途进来查看的英灵觉察出一丁点问题来。虽说在当时脑海里有一闪而过“这个英灵干嘛要半夜来查看Master的房间啊”这样的念头，不过现在这个状态下的他实在没有吐槽的余力。

好在忧郁期并未持续太久，像是闪电般自窗边掠过，身形高大的征服王驾驶着宝具神威车轮以雷霆万钧的气势降临在房间的阳台上，而黑发少年傲然站立在王者身侧，微微扬起下巴。

一时间迫切想要获得答案的问题迎刃而解，占据了自己的身体并和Rider一同出现的人显然就是时钟塔的第一讲师。不得不说，在自己的脸上看到导师的标志性高傲表情，让韦伯感觉有些微妙——但既然自己的身体目前安然无事，怎么都算是一件值得欣慰的好事吧。

太好了！至少我和我的身体都还健康的活着。占据着讲师身体的少年魔术师这么想着，然后露出了混合着安心和感动的表情。

与他正相反的是刚刚在窗台边站稳的、脸色铁青的时钟塔讲师。过于刺激的高空炫车让天才魔术师也无法免疫名为眩晕的Debuff。之前尚勉力维持着的魔术师的体面，在下车的踉跄中被打个粉碎，他不得不抓住Rider的衣角才勉强保持住了保持平衡。

好像召唤出Lancer也没那么糟嘛——那是在摔倒的那个瞬间出现在魔术师脑海中的念头。

由于不成器的小偷学生而不得不临时使用了备用的圣遗物来进行召唤，召唤出的英灵还是个（很得索拉喜欢的）肌肉帅哥，嘴巴上虽然不说，但讲师确实一直对这件事情耿耿于怀。然而现在，他第一次觉得，好像召唤出Lancer也没那么糟——至少Lancer不会拎起他的衣领，把他丢进车里，带着他以F15的速度在天上狂奔。

“老师！”金发的男人一脸感动地握住了黑发少年的手，一副与多年未见亲人相认的架势。

内在是讲师的黑发少年还未从空中飙车的不适感中缓过来，便又被吓了一跳。

自记事以来，出现在自己脸上的表情三分之一是不屑一顾，三分之一是嘲讽冷笑，最后剩下的三分之一，是包括了微笑、赞许、欣赏之类的其他表情。但这些“其他表情集”里绝对不包括红着眼眶、抽抽搭搭地像是要哭，却又扯着好像很安心的笑容。

……

“不要用我的脸做出这样愚蠢的表情！不准哭！也不要傻兮兮的笑！”黑发的少年肯尼斯暴跳如雷，指着又哭又笑的金发贵族韦伯。

“什么人！”因为怒吼而出现的战士，在推开门的那刹那就僵在了当场。不是因为侵入者，而是由于“肯尼斯”的表情。

与Master相处的时间还不长，但Lancer知道，高傲自负的御主是不会露出那种又哭又笑看起来傻兮兮的表情的——顺便一提，其实露出这种表情的Master倒也挺有趣，看起来亲切了不少。

不，重点不是御主露出了怎样的表情，而是不应该出现在这里，却偏偏出现了的Rider主从。

“Rider……”战士露出了戒备的神色，迅速地走到金发贵族的身边，做出保护的姿态，“在这样的深夜里，为什么你和你的Master会在这里呢？”

“不是余的，是你的。Lancer哟，你连自己的主人都分不清，真是愧对骑士之名啊。”征服王豪爽地大声道，他伸出手，拍了拍黑发少年的脊背，虽然控制了力道，但黑发少年仍因为他的动作而向前冲去，直接撞到了站在他正前方位置的金发贵族的怀里，

哇！

唔！

在并非自愿的拥抱后，时钟塔的师徒组像是同极的磁石般迅速超两个方向弹开，在同一时间非常一致地做出了嫌恶的表情。

身材魁梧的征服王哈哈哈地笑出声来，韦伯恼羞成怒地朝着红发的英武王者进行了“笨蛋捶胸攻势”——用肯尼斯的身体。

看着旁若无人的用自己的身体和Rider闹开的学生，肯尼斯的嘴角忍不住抽动了两下。他张开嘴像是要说些什么，最终还是咽了回去——对着自己的脸，他实在说不出往日的刻薄话来，他又没有那些特别的兴趣。  
“吾主……”而被眼前的场景彻底搞糊涂的战士，一时间无法反应。

“愚蠢，你觉得我布下的结界会被其他人攻破吗？”冷哼一声，肯尼斯将视线从旁若无人组移开，以不屑一顾的眼神看着俊美的战士。黑发少年沉着脸，昂着小巧的下巴，用少年人特有的声线说出自负的话语。   
凭着这份自负，就能判断出这个人的身份。

“……吾主。”战士望着少年，关切地问道，“发生了什么？”

“具体发生了什么我也不清楚，不过不难推断出是因为这个家伙妄图使用超出自身能力的魔术……真是愚蠢，那种接近于魔法的魔术，就连我都不一定有驾驭的能力，到底是谁给他的这种愚蠢的勇气。”肯尼斯用嘲讽的语气说道。

在用韦伯的身体醒来时，他首先注意到的就是魔力的区别。一直充盈在体内的犹如大海般丰沛的魔力，突然变得像是溪流一般细小，这着实让他吓了一跳。接着注意到的便是令咒形状的改变，和视界高度的变化。

天才魔术师几乎是立刻便意识到发生了什么，并且从身边放着的厚重的古书，及过度使用魔力后的疲惫，推断出了事情是怎么发生的。虽然还未向他那个不成器的学生求证，但肯尼斯几乎可以确信，真相也就八九不离十了。

“余倒是觉得这种勇气不错，这不也很有趣吗？”听到了两人对话的征服王不以为意，他丝毫不觉得自己的主人换一个身体是多么了不得的事情，也毫不顾忌现在自家Master呆的是别人的身体，如常地将温暖的大手落在主人的头上，大力揉了两下。

笨蛋，哪里有趣了啊。充斥着少年感的话语，以肯尼斯带着鼻音的中音说出，竟隐隐散发出撒娇的味道来。同时意识到这一点的时钟塔师徒，又是一阵沉默。  
“算了，不管怎么说，我要先确认一件事情。”顶着黑发少年外表的肯尼斯转过头，一脸严肃地对着战士说道。  
“是？”战士不解地看向他。  
“以令咒之名，把他杀掉。”抬起手指着自己的身体，肯尼斯带着一丝冷笑命令道。

“哎？！！”战士以为自己听错了

“不是吧老师这可是你的身体啊！”韦伯则被吓得条件反射退了半步，因为不适应步幅而差点摔倒。

连适应得最好的，似乎事情对他毫无影响的征服王，也露出了惊讶的表情。

“啊，果然不行呢。”丝毫不理会其他人的反应，肯尼斯皱起眉，低着头小声嘀咕了一句。

“啊…”令咒的强制效果没有生效，发觉了这一点的战士恍悟般地发出了短促的单音。

“原来如此。”略略思考后，征服王也跟着点了点头。

命令没有生效，令咒没有消耗。对于圣杯战争而言，也许至关重要的令咒，此刻倒像是毫无价值的纹身。

“……您是在确认令咒是否能够生效吗？”同为魔术师的韦伯在平复了过度惊吓的情绪后，终于跟上了肯尼斯的思维节奏。

“我很高兴你还没有笨到无可救药，韦伯•维尔维特同学。哦或许是因为你在我的身体里，这多少起到了提升你智商的作用？”刻薄的发言证明此刻他的心情很糟，黑发少年紧锁着眉头，烦躁地将手掌贴上额头，触及的却是额发。单手将前额垂下的发丝捋起，心情不悦地说道“切，这么不干不脆的发型，干脆剪掉好了。”

“您要对别人的身体做什么啊！”要只是平日里早就听惯的嘲讽，韦伯最多只是“敢怒不敢言”，但一听到导师要拿自己的发型开刀，他立刻像被踩了尾巴的猫一样蹦了起来，握紧了拳头瞪视着占据了自己身体的时钟塔讲师。

而目睹了自己的身体做出这种动作的肯尼斯，眉头皱得更紧了，露出一副大受打击的表情：“要说对别人的身体做什么的话……你才是让人无可忍受吧？先是又哭又笑的做出一副蠢样子，又摆出那些幼稚可笑的动作，是想让我成为魔术师的笑柄吗？”

“您还不是随意的就皱眉头了？要是我未老先衰一定是因为您的关系。”也许是因为面对着“自己”的关系，韦伯针锋相对地相讥反唇道。

眼看着师徒两人的对话进入无聊的怪圈，Rider爽朗地哈哈大笑起来。

“看那小子的态度，余还以为Lancer的Master是多恐怖的家伙，现在看来倒是相当有趣嘛。”性格豪快的征服王，显然对于师徒间的争吵乐在其中，甚至进入到了“看戏模式”。

“你的主人也是位了不得的人物啊，Rider。”Lancer由衷地道。托他的福，今晚看到的Master的表情，比之前几天加起来的还多……  
“不过真的没关系吗？不阻止的话，无法讨论正题吧？”面对突发情况，战士还维持着适度的理智。  
“没关系没关系，他们自己有分寸。”Rider笑着摆摆手，“等争够了自然会停的。你的Master我不清楚，我家那小子还是知道轻重缓急的。”  
是吗？战士说道。  
“互相信任吗……真是叫人羡慕的主从关系啊。”

结果毫无意义的争执还是占用了不少时间。用两杯水结束“无谓战争”的战士，最终收获了两位（暂时）心平气和下来的魔术师。

“我的猜测是这样的。”用（索拉的）发夹将额发夹起的黑发少年，一边在记事本上写写画画，一边开始了自己的总结，“令咒能发挥作用必须要同时满足两个条件，其一是令咒本身，其二就是契约人。因为灵魂发生的错乱，而造成的令咒和契约人的不匹配，应该就是令咒无法使用的原因。”

“很厉害嘛，Lancer的Master。”这么说着的征服王，手已经落在了黑发少年的头上。毫不在意内在其实是另一个人，揉乱了用发夹夹起的头发。

“Rider大笨蛋！快住手会被老师记恨的！”一边的金发贵族扯了扯征服王的披风，小声说道。

“抱歉抱歉，外表是我家小Master就忍不住这么做了。”随性之至的王者这么说道，这一次他的手准确无误地落在了韦伯头上。

一个外表是自家Master，一个内在是自家Master，所以都没关系——这是征服王的逻辑。

看着严肃的主人被人拨乱头发——尽管只是身体——Lancer的心里还是觉得有些不妥，他能理解灵魂和肉体的不同，也能试着去接受这混乱的现状，但这不意味着他可以容忍这种近乎玩弄的举动。 

或许自己只是羡慕这对主从能相互信任到如此亲密的地步。战士垂下眼，咽下心底的叹息，给还在纸上计算着什么的黑发少年倒上一杯红茶。 

“给我安静！”少年恼火地撕开纸张，揉成一团砸向满脸委屈的老师：“少在那边哭哭啼啼的，如果你的脑子不能贡献出有用的信息，至少控制好你的身体！别来妨碍我的思考！”   
“……可是老师，从生物学来说，现在我用的是您的大脑啊。”   
“闭嘴！” 

肯尼斯端起手边的茶杯，借着温热的茶水勉强压着自己的火气。这个可恶的无能学生，先是偷了自己的圣遗物，使用卑劣的手段获得了圣杯战争的参战资格，现在甚至还侵占了自己的身体！肯尼斯撇了一眼站在身侧的骑士，在令咒失效的情况下依旧维持着对自己的服从——至少是表面的服从，他该庆幸Lancer所谓的“骑士道”多少还有些用处吗？ 

不，现在可不是感谢“骑士道”的时候。 

当务之急，是处理眼下这个糟糕的突发状况。 

灵魂交换和令咒失效，这两点要是暴露出去的都可能成为己方的致命要害。要是那个不成器的学生借着自己的身体惹出什么麻烦的话……肯尼斯侧过头，不去看自己的身体和那庞大的Rider吵闹撒娇的模样。

要赢得战争的胜利，令咒是必不可少的条件。在现阶段即使无法使用令咒，也必须保证令咒的完好性，也就是要尽一切可能保护好自己的身体。黑发少年取下额头上的发夹，皱着眉敲打着桌面，没有了熟悉的手套，连习惯了的动作做起来都让人觉得不适。 

茶杯砸在碟子上的声音有点刺耳，即使换了个少年的身体，肯尼斯的压迫力还是非常惊人的。看着老师充满杀气的眼神，韦伯也不敢多说什么，老老实实的坐在了沙发上。当然，肩膀上还留着Rider的大手。

“韦伯•维尔维特，接下来的我话只说一遍，好好用你的脑子给我记住。”黑发少年靠着沙发，一脸的傲慢：“由于你又一次的愚蠢和无能，导致了现在这个混乱而可怕的情况。身为圣杯战争的master，你应该明白这是一场战争而不是什么可笑的课外训练。别仗着自己的好运气就胡作非为！运气可不能保障你的小命活到最后！竟然搞到令咒都失效，你当年到底是如何进入时钟塔的！” 

韦伯握紧了拳头，头顶的金发也因愤怒而颤抖了起来。他想起来反驳，但看着眼前自己的身体，又有种莫名的违和感，言语堆积在舌尖却吐不出来。 

肯尼斯拿起茶杯润了润嗓子，过度消耗的身体到现在还泛着疲惫的感觉。   
“别用那副表情看着我。尽管对我来说是个天大的不幸，但必须承认现在的你我是利益共同体，我们已经是该死的同盟伙伴了。都说了别用我的脸露出这种无知又愚笨的表情！”一粒方糖卷着怒气飞向贵族无防备的额头，在中途被Rider的手指一弹又回到了桌面上。   
“余可不管你们师徒间曾经有过什么矛盾，不过Lancer的master，你的意思余明白了。你是要在这怪事消失前和这小子达成同盟吗？”征服王拍了拍韦伯的肩膀。   
“正是如此，我们需要对外封锁消息。绝不能让灵魂互换和令咒失效的情报泄露出去。” 

肯尼斯的手指抚摸着索拉的发卡，低声说道：   
“哪怕对索拉，也必须隐瞒。”


	2. Chapter 2

明明决定隐瞒并制定了策略的人是老师，为什么操作的时候却要他来实施呢？韦伯在心里默默地腹诽着，偏偏还必须维持着表面上的冷静。坐在会客室的沙发上，尽力模仿着讲师平日里的样子，一脸漠然地用冰冷的视线望向坐在对面的红发女子。

“肯尼斯，你到底要跟我说什么？”坐在肯尼斯对面的索拉面露不悦的表情。未婚夫一早就用冷淡的语气说着“我有事跟你商量，快到会客室来”这样的话，全然没有平日里对自己的千依百顺的样子——不管是出于什么原因，这件事都足以让贵族小姐觉得心情烦躁了。

哇好有气势应该说不愧是那个鬼畜老师的未婚妻吗好可怕……一瞬间韦伯不由自主地向后缩了缩，差点让红发美人的气势给压了过去。

冷静啊韦伯•维尔维特，要是搞不定鬼畜未婚妻你要面对的可是比她更加凶残一万倍的鬼畜讲师本人，放手上吧！反正你现在在鬼畜讲师的身体里，多少也应该有鬼畜加分才对，拿出勇气来！——虽然是这样乱七八糟的自我安慰，但似乎见效了的样子。

“那就长话短说吧，索拉。”幸而迫于讲师平日近乎苛刻的严格，肯尼斯的每一堂课韦伯都不敢大意地认真听讲并作了笔记，因此关键时刻模仿起讲师的言行来也可谓是得心应手了，“我已经为你订了回伦敦的机票，今天下午就起程吧。属于魔术师的战场不需要你来搅局。”

“你说什么？我？搅局？”贵族小姐倏地站起身，无法再维持住自己冷艳的表象，彻底从烦躁转化为狂怒了。拳头因握得太紧而微微颤抖着，声音也仿佛抬高了一个八度般尖细，“哈，笑话！要不是因为父亲，你以为我愿意陪你到这里来？”

唔！好可怕！等等，是哪里出错了吗？为什么会生那么大的气？啊对了……刚才一心只想着怎么模仿老师，忘记这个人是老师的未婚妻了呢，果然还应该再稍微温柔一点吗？面对怒火大脑虽然还勉强维持着运转，但对于压力的抗性还是即将耗尽了。

必须快一些，不解决掉的话，老师一定会生气。这样想着的韦伯偷偷咽了咽口水，再度鼓起了面对的勇气。

“你的文雅和风度呢，索拉？作为索菲亚利家的女儿，这样的大吼大叫实在是有失身份吧？我相信老师也绝不愿意看到你现在的样子。”犀利的言辞和冷淡的语气维持着讲师上课时的水准，连表情都没有丝毫的放松。

贵族小姐轻松地被韦伯的话噎了回去，气得直颤，却无言以为。

“很好，这样才是贵族该用的样子。让你回去并不是我觉得你碍手碍脚，只是魔术师间的战斗过于惨烈，出于你的安全考虑，我不想让你参与罢了。”这样的话可以吧？老师最擅长的鞭子和糖策略……

“……肯尼斯？你什么意思？”而惊讶于未婚夫的反常的索拉，彻底迷惑了。她喃喃地发出疑问，露出不解的表情来。怎么了？这个人，在自己面前不是一直百依百顺，却古板地一句中听的话都说不出来吗？这是怎么了？

“我的意思是，比这场战争来，你的安全更重要。回英国去吧，索拉。只有知道你身处在安全的地方，我才能心无旁骛地战斗。”最后一句台词出自前日Rider看的某部不知名连续剧，虽然节目本身非常无聊，不过不经意间记下可以用的台词真是太好了……十九岁，童贞，恋爱经验为零的韦伯在心底默默感叹着，一边偷瞄着贵族小姐的反应。

咦？咦咦？脸红了？

……哎？这么说应该是成功了？

韦伯胡乱揣测着，而原本站在那里的女性则松开了紧握的拳头，重新坐回了沙发里。

“我想我真是还不了解你呢，肯尼斯……”脸颊两侧薄薄的红晕多少让贵族小姐冷艳的形象打了折扣，却凭添一份属于少女的俏丽，“既然是你的好意，我知道了。那么立刻我们着手准备更改供魔权限的术法吧，在那之后我就回去……”

“啊，辛苦你了，索拉。”太好了，成功了，这样就不会被训斥了吧。

“还有……”贵族小姐突然欲言又止了起来。

“嗯？”

“……我、我会在英国等候着你胜利的消息。”这一次是略带羞涩的表情。

老师真是厉害啊，居然能搞定这样一位未婚妻……不过，供魔权限是什么？

这样由衷感叹着的韦伯，全然不知道自己在极短的时间内，正确攻略并达成了讲师至今以来都未曾获得好感度的索拉线。

一走进隔壁的房间，韦伯就大大地呼出了一口气，对着房间里正等待着他的三人比了个安全过关的手势。

“干得好，小子！”爽朗的王者豪迈地一掌拍在金发贵族的背上，拍击的力道过大以至于对方的身体不由自主地向前冲了半步。

“应该说真不愧是老师您的未婚妻吗？差点就说不出话来了。”嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨了一句Rider你太用力了，韦伯一边抬起手揉着肩膀一边转过头对坐在窗台边的黑发少年这样说道。

显然是被那句“您的未婚妻”所取悦了，习惯性的皱眉并未出现，也并没有对学生用自己的身体做的那些不合宜的动作有所抱怨，甚至连嘴角上扬的弧度都有了些微的变化，直接脱离了一贯的“冷笑域”。以鼻音轻轻“哼”了一声，黑发少年微微抬高下巴，一脸自信的表情。

“哼，偶尔你也能派些用处嘛，维尔维特同学。”讲师不甚坦率地说着这样的话语。

即便如此，早已习惯了讲师冷嘲热讽态度的学生依然从中敏锐地觉察到了罕见的赞许，并以稍显别扭的话语作为应答：“您就不能坦率地承认我的能力吗？”

“哼，这点成绩就沾沾自喜的话你注定只能当一辈子的三流魔术师……还有都说了多少次了，别用我的脸做出那种蠢表情。” 

真是的，那蠢货脸红个什么劲啊？是受到表扬就兴奋的小学生吗？黑发讲师忍不住皱着眉在心底腹诽起来，全然不知道现在这个被他诟病的“蠢表情”就是自己时不时在未婚妻面前露出的。

“您还不是老用我的身体皱眉！”学生嘀嘀咕咕地提出异议，遭到了讲师的侧目。

幸而瞪视因为少年的外表减少了70%以上的凌厉程度。

讲师站起身来，决定不再继续在无谓的对话中浪费时间。他边向暂时充当书架的立柜走去，边表述着自己的看法：“接下来我们还必须针对具体细节考虑策略，鉴于现在的情况我想最好先保守地进行旁观，然后……”

讲师暂停了说话，他站在立柜前，伸手去拿放在立柜顶层的书，可即便踮起脚，立柜的最上层依然是他无法触及的高度。

虽然是自己的身体，但老师努力去够书的样子仍让韦伯不由轻笑出声。王者更是十分豪迈地笑了起来。

“韦伯•维尔维特同学，你现在的笑我可以理解为，是你为自己远低于英国男性平均值的身高而骄傲吗？”肯尼斯不悦地发难道。

“才不是远低于呢！而且我还能再长高的。”韦伯立刻反驳道，“起码、起码长高三十公分！”

肯尼斯不屑地呲之以鼻，语带嘲讽地说道：“容我提醒你一句，维尔维特同学，你已经十九岁了，从生物学角度来说自然生长到那个高度已经不可能了。我建议你好好钻研相关的魔术，说不定能达成你那不切实际的愿望。”

学生还待辩驳什么，却在老师的嘴炮面前说不出话来。

“在余看来男人的气量比身高更重要啊，Lancer的Master。”轻轻拍了拍韦伯的肩膀，王者用沉稳有力的声音说道。他走到立柜边，抽出最上层的书，将书递给了魔术师。

以含混的鼻音轻哼一声，黑发少年抱着书，走向另一侧的书桌。

“Lancer。”

“是的，吾主。”侍立在一边的战士恭敬的弯下了腰。

“我会列一张单子，有一些魔术材料我这次并未带来，需要你去找来，圣杯既然赋予了你们相关的知识，我想我不用再多做解释吧？”他取过纸笔，迅速地在纸笺上写下了一串材料的名字，“尽量不要惊动教会，这种情况下只有避免不必要的麻烦，才能不继续节外生枝。”

少年将写着材料列表的纸笺递给骑士，突然又像是想起了什么一般继续补充道：“对了，暂时也要避免和其他阵营的魔术师们接触，以免不利的情报泄露出去。”

高傲地抬着头，以冷淡的表情直视着前方，直到红发美人的身影彻底从视野范围内消失，韦伯才放松下来，将保持了良久的挺胸昂首负手而立姿态卸了下去。在伦敦塔时每次看到老师，他都保持着这个样子，一整天下来都不会觉得累吗？魔术师真是深不可测的存在呢，韦伯一边伸手揉着脖子一边在心底默默吐槽，完全忘记了自己也是个魔术师的事实。

“吾……维尔维特阁下，您累了吗？”跟随在他的身边、正做着私服打扮的Lancer这样问道。虽然肯尼斯本人更希望战士以灵体化的形式保护自己的学生及盟友——严格来说，是保护自己的身体和未婚妻。即便是被讲师讽刺为“不知天高地厚的天真家伙”的韦伯，也有着相当的觉悟，他有理由相信，要是有能干掉自己而不伤害自己所在身体的方式，时钟塔的精英魔术师一定不会手软的。

是的，虽然肯尼斯本人希望迪卢木多以灵体化的形式出现，但能力不足以使用魔术操作重量的韦伯，实在无法用肯尼斯的身体搬起索拉那三大箱的随身行李……比起魔术师来，也许女人才是更深不可测的存在吧。

“今天的事情也未免太多了啊……”韦伯没有回答英灵的问题，这样嘀咕了一句。

凌晨时发现自己和老师互换了身体，随即被告知重要的令咒无法使用，而后不得不跟骄傲的魔术师结盟，还没时间休整就必须去说服气势迫人的女性。在实施更改供魔权限的魔术时虽然主要是靠老师，但由于自己的身体没有足够的魔力支撑完成整场仪式，不得不用老师的身体手忙脚乱地折腾了一番——因为仪式过程中发生的一些有惊无险的小差错，还被老师用自己的身体狠狠嘴炮了，这一奇妙的视觉体验让他感受到了来自外在和内在的双重疲劳。

现在，终于平安地把索拉小姐送到了机场，无比漫长而浓密的这一天，请就这么过去吧……

“我先送您回酒店休息，等Master回来后我们再重新挑选合适的地方建造新的工房。”俊美的从者以一步的距离跟随着蓝袍的魔术师，这样说道。

“哎？新的工房？老师要弃用现在的工房吗？”韦伯有些惊讶。设置了数重结界并异化了部分空间的魔术工房，说弃用就弃用，该说是浪费还是大气呢？

“是的，之前的仪式已经导致了魔力的波动，也许已经有人发现了工房的所在。Master觉得在现在这种不利的条件下，应当排除一切可能带来风险的因素。”Lancer复述着之前肯尼斯通过魔术联络对自己说的话。

……不利条件什么的，这不明显是在嫌弃自己吗？老师就这么不愿意承认自己的才能吗？韦伯暗自腹诽着，却完全无从反驳。即便还不到一天，在课堂之外体验到真正的、阿其波卢德家的魔术，仍让他切身感受到了现在的“不足”。

并不是怀疑自己作为魔术师的潜能或者天赋，只是当那个老师使用着自己的身体操作着巨型的魔术仪式，露出自信的笑容对自己说“就让我对你进行一次特别的课后指导吧，韦伯•维尔维特同学”时，现实的天差地别让他不由自主地动摇了。

用巧妙而精湛的手法弥补着魔力不足的缺陷，明明是自己的身体，但施展魔术时却是自己完全比不上的流畅和精准……

作为魔术师的自己，至少是作为魔术师的现在的自己，也许并不具备留在这个战场上的资格吧？

韦伯无言地思考着，前行着。

一人一英灵一路在沉默中到达了仍等候在原处的出租车边，Lancer为金发的魔术师打开车门，在对方上车后，也坐到了魔术师的身边。  
而与此同时，结束了探寻的Rider和肯尼斯却在归程时遇到了意料之外的事。

“真是挑了一个好地方呢，那个家伙。”身材魁梧的王者表情威严地端坐在冬木大桥的拱顶之上，他朝着西侧岸边仓库街的方向望去，旁观着远处一触即发地对峙。怡然的态度使王者看起来如同置身王座，正等待余兴戏剧开演一般。

不，也许应该说，以自己的名字在世界历史上留下了浓重笔墨的征服王，只不过是显露出了他理所当然的姿态罢了。

大桥的拱高至少有五十米，作为安全索之类防护措施的替代，魔术师以自己为中心制造了一个小小的、风的结界，结界范围非常有限，却恰好让魔术师能在强劲海风的吹拂下在高处站稳，并丝毫不觉寒意。他傲然地负手而立，望着与王者相同的方向。

“哼，我想也许那是本来就设置好的舞台吧？正好，要是没发生这件事的话，我本来也准备让Lancer诱敌出场，来一场魔术师的对决呢。”

“真令人意外啊，Lancer的Master。”听到魔术师的话，王者看了他一眼，悠闲的表情里掠过了一丝讶异。

“哪一点？”肯尼斯则始终没有回头，一瞬不瞬地盯着对岸。

“余原以为比起直接战斗，你是更喜欢在暗幕下动作的类型，原来你更中意单刀直入地方式吗？”王者发出爽朗而低沉的笑声，“这样很好，余喜欢，想要什么就直接征服，然后纳入手中的行为，这样才是强者。”

“别误会了，对于你所说的野蛮粗暴的单刀直入，我并不认同。不过对于强者的定义，我想我们或许有些相似。强者自然要在自己的领域一展所长，既然我是一个魔术师，就要用魔术打败对手，让对方心服口服。”在黑发少年的脸上，展露出的是属于肯尼斯的高傲而自信的表情。

“圣杯战争可不是魔术比赛啊，小子。”王者意味深长地说道吗，“昨天你说余的Master是不知天高地厚的愚蠢家伙，你不也一样吗？”

肯尼斯冷哼了一声，仿佛不屑于回应Rider的话一般，用冷淡地语气说着堪称苛责的话语：“一样？别说这种让人发笑的话了。哼，果然就算本尊曾是身为称霸过亚欧大陆的霸主，身为复制品的你也不过是名为「英灵」的、见识浅薄的道具罢了。”

“道具吗？”英灵并未因魔术师的话语而感到生气，反而极具气度地赞同般的点了点头，“啊，也许是这样吧。Servant被召唤到这个世上，流血也好，战斗也好，目的都是为了Master能取得最后的胜利，从这个因果关系上看，Servant的确与工具无异。但是，之所以会作为Servant被召唤到这个世上，是因为我们有「未尽之梦」吧。从这一点来说，Master也只是工具罢了，我们彼此彼此啊。”

“还真是会说呢，Rider。”勾起一侧唇角的似笑非笑的表情，在魔术师现在的身体上多少显得有些违和，“互为彼此的工具……吗？哼，这种说法可比Lancer那家伙坦率多了”。在极短暂的停顿后，他压低了声音像是自言自语般地再度开口，“无条件的忠诚什么的，根本不存在吧？”

“这个就需要你用你自己的眼睛去判断了，Lancer的Master。”以不符合巨大身躯的、学者般的睿智，英灵这样说道。

“好像很了不起的语气……”魔术师将视线从远处移回到自己的脚下。巨大的钢结构的桥拱被踏在脚下，如同舞台般，“比起Lancer，我们好像更谈得来呢，Rider……是啊，原本你才是应该属于我的Servant啊。”

“真是抱歉，就算你想要取代那个小子成为余的Master，余也并没有服从的打算啊。”Rider豪快地大笑出声。

“既然你认为Master和Servant互为工具，那和谁一起又有什么关系呢？而且作为工具的话，我比那个无能的弟子要强太多了吧？”

“啊啊，是这样没错呢。不过啊……”Rider也将视线从对岸移开，投向了更远的天空与水面相接的地方，“在Master和Servant之外，余和那个小子应该会有其他的、更为深刻的「联系」吧？要是那小子的话，带他一起去看无尽之海也应该很有趣吧？”

“……尽是些让人听不懂的话呢，Rider。”魔术师抬起头，正待继续说些什么，未能说出口的话语却因西岸的大骚动凝固在了唇边。  
西岸仓库的海边，天空像是被撕开般露出了狰狞的红色伤痕——在浓度的魔力驱动下，显现出了肉眼能看到的空间异化。

战争，开始了——


End file.
